the breathing process
by death-flies-on-swift-wings
Summary: Bella has been living with an abusive boyfriend can she escape? Who will help her?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my new story and I want you to review because I haven't gotten a single review yet!

As I lay there I thought to myself that I wouldn't survive. I couldn't. As he walked toward me it dawned on me. The only thing holding me to him was the fear. The fear that raced through me every time I saw him. He was standing beside me now. He bent down close to my ear. I fought back a shiver when his warm breath hit my ear. " You are mine and will always belong to me Isabella" as he said this he let out an unnecessary breath. This time I did shiver. I fought back the fear in me and let myself be heard.

"No" I said but the breath was back.

"What was that pet did you say something because I can't hear you when you mumble. Now say it louder! I dare you." As he spoke I could feel the air moving as he swung the whip around in his hand. Each time he swung it around in a complete circle it made a swishing noise. Right next to my head he slammed it down making a slapping noise. The breath came again. "I love the sound it"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all my readers for the reviews I worked hard to get this chapter out

B pov

I heard the front door slam open. He had had a bad day at work again. He was going to take it out on me again. I wish I could get away from him but every time I ran away he would catch me. He would drag me home kicking and screaming I almost made it one day but when he found me, I nearly died I had hoped to die but he would not let me go. He said I was too much fun to have around and he needed me their with him.

Flashback

I was almost through the forest I could see light ahead, a gas station. I could call the cops. But I heard him behind me yelling that I was going to get it when I got home. He caught me before I could make. I tried struggling but it was useless he was so strong.

He dragged me kicking and screaming back to the house he tied me to a chair and beat the crap out of me. With every punch I could feel myself slipping under to the dark place I loved it was like floating on a river. He saved my life but I didn't want him to.

End flashback

He came in to the kitchen where I was trying to make spaghetti. I had the water boiling but I hadn't had time to put the pasta in yet. He yelled at me for being a lazy good for nothing whore and he took my hand and shoved it into the boiling water. It stung and started to turn my flesh bright red like blood before he pulled it out.

He dragged me to our bedroom and he raped me again and again that night. I knew he was always tired after he raped me it was my chance to be free again.

I crept out of the house after grabbing all the money he had on him and spare clothes I made it to the bus stop and I bought a ticket to forks. My dad lived in forks I would tell him the whole story and maybe he would arrest James for what he did to me.

I made it there and I walked through the rain to Charlie's house. Rain in forks, what a surprise. I made it up the front steps just to see Charlie run through the door followed by Jacob my friend from childhood and a bunch of his friends.

Thanks for the reviews guys reviews are better that a hot sweaty pack of werewolves


	3. Chapter 3

awesome thanks guys had major writers block thanks for the reviews luv ya all okay new chapter hope it dosent suck back to the story.

B. P.O.V.

I locked eyes with one of Jacob's friends and something inside me clicked. He stared back and i couldn't help but smile he looked so wonderful. I felt something rush through me i didn't know what it was at first but then it clicked. i felt love for the first time. it was wonderful i felt so exhilarated. then i remembered we were surrounded by his friends and Jacob's also my dad and billy were there. i wanted to know his name i wanted to see what it felt like rolling of my tongue. i was shocked i felt something like a live wire start and it ended in between my legs i never felt any thing like this before i realized love walked hand in hand with lust. i could feel it in every breath i took.

i was brought out of my trance by all the guys including billy and dad laughing. i shook my head trying to clear the thoughts of what he looked like naked out of my head. okay focus at the task at hand here. dad started talking he asked me what i was doing here when he looked behind me and froze i turned and he was walking towards us i burst into tears and ran behind dad. he said what the hell is going on here. i whispered in his ear how he had been raping me and abusing me since day one. and he threatened to kill me if i told anyone. we turned around just as he ran to his vehicle but not before he shouted he would come back for me i could count on it.

before anyone could speak the guy had been fantasizing about wrapped his arms around me. turned around and wrapped my own arms around his waist i couldn't help it then i started to cry into his chest i then realized his shirtless sexy chest.

jacob the said i think we just found Paul's imprint. in a high sing song annoying voice. so Paul was his name. it suited him.

P. P.O.V

as we came out of charlies house for our annual meeting we saw someone at the door my eyes looked on the chocolate browns of her beautiful eyes. every thing inside me came undone as i looked into those eyes as deep and soulful as blues music straight from new orleans. all the strings holding me in place snapped and floated away on the breeze but before i could float away like all those strings millions of new strings tied me down and they were all attached to her. the gravity of earth no longer held me in place, she did. she was always going to be the centre of the universe to me, always. i needed to hear her speak it was then that the man walked up and as she whispered that in her dads ear. i could feel this burning inferno of rage build up inside me. i felt he ned to draw her up into my embrace and protect her from everything. i needed to have her in my arms safe from the world and so i did just that. it was then that i realized that it wasn't just about love it was about lust as well. i could feel my body responding when i felt her luscious body press against me. i knew she could feel it to but she didn't let go and neither did i.

okay sorry for the long wait but what do you think is it any good i am waiting for reviews if you want longer chapters as with all my stories you have to review


	4. Chapter 4

well thank all of you guys for the great reviews this is wonderful. thank you all again. now I came up with the idea of this story because i went outside and it was really windy. and it reminded me of a great storm. there is a clue right there okay on with the story.

B P.O.V.

Big fat rain drops started fall as we stood there. Charlie and Billy said " we are going to take the rest of the guys home make sure they get back okay."

As Paul held me he released one of his arms and he pulled me inside to get us out of the rain. I started to shiver but holding on to paul I became warmer. It felt like he was running a fever. Looking up into his eyes I quickly lost track of my thoughts. His head started to lower to get closer to mine. He came closer and closer till i could feel his warm breath across my face. he finally closed the distance and his lips brushed mine an electric surge ran through me it was like i had been struck by the lightning outside around the house. i wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer in response he pressed his lips more firmly against mine. his tongue swept my bottom lip making me tremble i opened my mouth and he slowly pushed his tongue inside. Our tongues battling for dominance he won and explored the cavern of my mouth. we separated as we ran out of breath he tilted his forehead so that it rested against mine i looked into his eyes and wondered what i was doing.

he looked into my eyes and it was as if he sensed the inner turmoil behind them. he started to talk. " oh shit. I am sorry i didn't mean to attack you like that. Geez what was i thinking you just came out of an abusive relationship i shouldn't have done that. i took advantage of you i am so"

" if you say sorry one more time i will knock you out drag you up to my room tie you down and kiss you senseless." i interrupted.

He looked down at me and there was a spark in his eyes. " well , well someone likes it dirty maybe i should tie you down."

FLASHBACK

he tied me down he smacked me again and again each time yelling what a worthless piece of shit i was he raped me for the first time that night he stole my innocence the one thing i could never get back no matter how hard i tried.

END FLASHBACK.

I cried into his chest he rubbed me back he kept saying sorry. I was sick of the flashbacks.

I wanted them gone. we realized there was a huge storm going on. and the guys weren't back yet. suddenly his cellphone started to go off and he picked it up. he listened and spoke only about how we were fine. he hung up." that was the guys they are trapped in la push we will just have to wait for the storm to blow over."

" It looks like that storm is going to keep them trapped there for quite a whole. why not start where we left off."

We gazed at each other before he hungrily attacked my lips. I let his tongue enter my mouth and he eagerly dove in. As I pulled back for air he attacked my neck swiping his tongue along my jaw then down to find my pulse. when he did he sucked the skin there eliciting a moan from my mouth.

So what do you guys think should they continue on and i will have made this Mature for a reason, or should they be stopped. Tell me what you think. please review. Sorry for just cutting it off but you will have to wait. Unless i get ten reviews. Ha beat that!


	5. an

Okay guys I am so sorry, I forgot how busy school is. I promise to update at least once a week. Btw I am NOT looking for a beta. I understand if you think I am doing it bad but I am just trying to get the stories out faster. Also I will not be updating on weekends unless it is very late okay because I would need to sneak it around my parents. Please be patient with me. I am trying my hardest also I have to apologize to everyone in advance if I saw something and it sounds bad to you. I will not be intending it to sound that way. Okay please be patient.


End file.
